Game Helping Hands change Ryan and Colin
by Spike-1983
Summary: After Years of denial Ryan and Colin admit their true feelings for each other.


After a very dull off season of Whose Line. Ryan was looking forward to start shooting the new season of Whose Line. The whole off season everyone from the show was busy. Drew was busy with family matters then his other show business. Everyone else just did not have time to get together.

The one person he really was looking forward in seeing is his best Canadian bud, Colin he always had something going on as well. Ryan was curious to know when his planning to make his way to Los Angeles, for the new seasons shooting. Ryan and Colin can get together to catch up and see what the summer was like. He picked up the phone and dialed Colin's number. He heard Colin's wife pick up and say, "Hello". Then Ryan replied, "Hi, it is Ryan". She said, "Oh hi Ryan how are you"? "I am doing jus fine, can I talk to Colin". Ryan asked. She said, "Sure on minute". Ryan heard over the other line Colin Ryan is on the phone. Not even a minute later Ryan heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Ry what's up"? Ryan said, "I was just wondering when you are heading this way"? Colin replied, "The day after tomorrow. Why"? Ryan says, "Well I was wondering when you in you want to get tighter and catch up"? Colin said, "Sure I'm coming in on Wednesday around noon. I could use a ride to my place. If you pick me up, we can go out for a late lunch. Sound good to you"? Ryan answered, "That sounds like a plan. See you then, e-mail me the flight information." Colin said, "I will get the flight information right to you, can't wait to see you, bye". Ryan replied, "Same here bud, see you then". Ryan hung up the phone and went to tell his wife that he is going to pick Colin up at the airport on Wednesday. Then go to lunch to catch up. Se said that is fine with her.

It still is two weeks to the shooting even though Ryan has weekly meetings with the heads and other directors and member of the network. Since Ryan is an executive producer of the show along with Drew. They have meeting before shooting ever starts. Well the day finally is here, Colin flies in today. Ryan went to meeting till 11:00 am, when he headed to the airport. He finally found Colin's gate and he is waiting. Finally people were coming out of the gate. He looks and there he saw the familiar face of his Canadian friend. He still has his hair grey. He will die it blonde the day before we start shooting. I stand there and waved my hand and he saw it. Colin heads over and gives Ryan a hug. Ryan says, "Well welcome back. I missed you had a good summer"? Colin replies, "Thanks, nice to be back and I could have had a better summer. I missed you to". Ryan says, "Well let go get you bags and go and have lunch". Colin answered, "That sounds like a good plan".

They got Colin's bags and headed to Ryan's car. They were on their way out of the airport when Colin asked, "Where are we going to eat"? Ryan replied, "Where we usually eat Applebee's". Ryan and Colin talk all afternoon, Colin did not get to his place till 6:00 pm. Then Ryan went home and his wife asked, "How is Colin doing"? Ryan answered, "He is just fine". Ryan had meeting to go to so he would not get to see Colin till they start shooting. Colin was also busy with his own meetings and stuff he had to do.

Finally the first day of shooting came; Ryan headed to the studio early and went to get ready. When he got to make up, he saw the usual people Colin, Drew, Wayne, and Greg Proops. Each one said in unison to Ryan, "Good morning. Ryan replied, "And a good morning to all". Ryan asked each of them in turn except Colin how was there summers. They said well, they also told where they went for vacation. Wayne went to Europe, Greg went to London and Drew visited family for the summer.

Shooting went as usual; they did the game questions only, if you know what I mean. When they got to helping hands, Ryan and Colin got up and heard the scene information. Greg was Ryan's wife on a romantic night at home alone. The scene when along smoothly until Greg suggested we drink our champagne. Instead of champagne Ryan had a big dip of whip cream in his mouth. That got a big laugh from the crowd. To be romantic Colin thought he put some whip cream on his finger and have Greg lick it off but Greg said, "I want you to do it, so I can watch. It turns me on". Colin had his finger slowly go into Ryan's mouth. First he put is in and started to suck it and then Ryan heard a sound that went to his back. Ryan thought he heard a moan, when the game ended all went to their seats. But Ryan was confused on what and why Colin would have moaned.

Finally, the finished the taping for the day, all went to change. Ryan headed to his dressing room he still was preoccupied about Colin's reaction during helping hands. He put a mental note; I must talk to Colin about it. He finishes changing and was gathering his thing to go home, when he heard a knock at his door. He went to open it and it was the person the needed to talk to, it was Colin. Ryan said, "Come on in, is there something you need"? Colin came in and was quiet for a minute. Ryan saw this and was curious what is up. So he said, "Colin what cat got your tongue"? Colin answered, "No it's just that there is something I need to say that I just don't know how to". Ryan was thinking well he is here I will ask him what happen during helping hands.

Ryan said to Colin, "Hey Colin am I crazy or did you moan or something during helping hands"? After I said that Colin look straight at me then looked at the floor. He looked there then he looked at me and took a deep breath. Then Colin started to talk, "Ryan, you and I have been friends a long time right, and we have a pretty strong bond between us right "? Ryan answered, "Right on both accounts". Colin continued, "My life is going great but I feel I am not exactly a whole person, I feel I am missing a part of me. And for years I could not pin point where it is. Then finally this summer I did. I know what I am missing". Colin moved to sit across form where Ryan was, Colin kept going, and "You want to know what it is Ryan"? Ryan says with an unsure look on his face, "Yes I do". Colin goes on saying, "There was one person I looked forward on seeing when I got back here, that person is you Ry. I could not stop thinking about you. All these years I have been denying that I care about you more then a friend, but I have come to know in my heart. That I Colin Mocrie love you Ryan Styles. I have for many years, and today I had to tell you. Ryan what do you have to say, I need to know".

By now Ryan's face is hard to read, all of sudden Ryan starts to say, "I could not stop thinking of you either Colin. I have also felt that I am half here, and part of me has been denying that I deeply care and love you to. But now that I know you feel the same way I feel complete". Colin replied, "We complete each other, I love you Ryan". Ryan replies, "I love you to Colin". Ryan put his hand on Colin's chin and pulled him in for a "real" kiss. Not just a stage kisses a real kiss. It was a sweet peck, but they both felt something more. They went in again and Ryan kissed Colin and then licked Colin's bottom lip and Colin opened his mouth and allowed entrance for Ryan's tongue. Ryan opened and let Colin's tongue in as well. They both explored each others mouths until the needed air.

Then Ryan said, "Colin go and lock my door". Colin returned after locking the door, and Ryan again kisses him but they went from his lips to his jaw to his ear then down. When he got to his shirt he started to unbutton Colin's shit and when new skin showed itself he started caress and kiss each part. When Ryan got to the nipples he kissed each until they stiffened. Took off Colin's shirt and threw it to the floor, then Ryan made it to Colin's waist line. He undid Colin's belt the he took his pants and boxers off at one time. He cam back and with his hand started to caress Colin's cock, it was hard and all ready for Ryan. While, Ryan was caressing Colin was working fast on Ryan's clothes. In no time he was on top of Colin. Ryan let go and he start to thrust against Colin. They started slow then in between had passion filled kisses, and from Colin's angel he bit Ryan's neck. And Ryan did the same, they quicken their pace and Colin moaned out, "Oh God Ryan, oh yesss". Then Colin came, then you hear Ryan moan out, "Oh yes Colin". Then shared a very passion full kiss, they are going to let reality set in tomorrow, right now is for them.

Please be kind a review.


End file.
